Unecessary Drama
by Rosel
Summary: Caroline contemplates about finding her self in a love triangle with Matt and Tyler.


**Unnecessary Drama **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Vampire Diaries.**

Caroline did not understand what was going on. When did she wake up and become the center of a love triangle? There was a time when she would try hard to get that kind of attention and she always was jealous of Elena getting that kind of attention with out even trying. Maybe that's what did it not trying because now she was so over drama she didn't want anything to do with it. Dealing with being a new vampire in a world when her and her friends lives were threatened everyday. She used to be the drama queen and now that she has turned into a vampire she had much bigger problems than people noticing her. Like dealing with being a vampire with urges to kill wasn't enough now she had to deal with Tyler and his change. She couldn't help but be drawn to him ever since she found out about him turning into a werewolf. She knew how afraid and alone he must have felt and she just didn't want him to feel the same way she did. She was so confused and disoriented and utterly alone. She couldn't control it she couldn't stop her self from killing.

Now that Tyler was going through the same thing she had to help him. Vampire and werewolf immortal enemies be damned. She wouldn't let some myth about werewolfs bites killing vampires stop her. She felt tied to him, linked to him. He was going through what she went through and she would be there for him no matter what. All she wanted to do was be there for him she didn't want to be involded in some kind of Twilight esque drama.

But here she was sitting in her room locking her door and shutting her windows trying to forget the confusing day she had. Both Matt and Tyler had kissed her in the same day! How did she get pulled into this?

She loved Matt. She found solace in him ever since he brought her home and cuddled with her and was just there for her. She had got over any insecurities she had with him and she was finally in a healthy relationship with love. That was until they got in that wreck ironically driven by Tyler. She never blamed Tyler though, not once. Not even when she didn't know that it was the vampire killing device that caused him to crash the car. It was an accident but it changed her life forever when she was killed by Katherine.

All she wanted to do was be with Matt her need and want for him increased ten fold. The desire ran through her entire body and it boiled through her entire body. She wanted him. She wanted everything about him especially his blood. That is why she had to end it. That is why she had to fake drama and cause him to break up with her. She wanted him so much but she cared about him too much to let herself get to close. She had to stay away to keep him safe.

Then there was Tyler. Someone she always saw as a friend of a friend. They all grew up together but they never were close but now he needed her and she really liked being needed. The way he looked at her with such broken need she couldn't say no to him. She couldn't leave him for a moment. She had to be there for him as much as she could. As she did she got to see a whole other side of him. It was a softer side, a more vulnerable side. After seeing it she couldn't stand to see his facade and front she craved his other side. She craved to be near him and have him look at her with such gratitude. He looked at her like she was oxygen or something, like he needed her to survive and she liked it. She liked being needed that badly.

She knew it wouldn't last long though he would find out that she was lying soon and it would be over. He'd get angry and wolf angry is the worst kind of angry. It makes their vines pop. She knew that he would find out there are other vampires and she was protecting them and it would all be over. She was fine with that. She knew her purpose. It felt good having a purpose. Her purpose would be to help Tyler through his transformation and then that would be it. She'd go on being Caroline vampire chick friend of Elena the center of the vampire universe and friend of Bonnie the witch. She was fine with that.

But then Matt had to ruin everything and kiss her. She wanted Matt back so badly. She really did she even thought that enough time had passed and that she could have better control of her urges. It would have been great if it weren't for the fact he kissed her after he accused her of seeing Tyler and he revealed that he was jealous of Tyler then he's all "choose me". Who did he think he was? Who did he think she was? Then Tyler got wind of that and got it in his head that Matt was rightfully jealous and there was something between them.

When Tyler kissed her. She felt herself giving in for a second. It was just a split second of intensity and pure blood boiling need. Then she pulled away and yelled, "Every needs to stop kissing me!"

She ran inside and slammed the door and fell to the floor. She couldn't be dealing with this right now. It was so... so... something some regular human high school girl with tons of drama would deal with. But she was no longer some normal high school human girl she was a vampire.

**A/N: Let me know what you all I think and would you like me to continue this in a series of one shots or in the same story? Thanks! **


End file.
